


earned respect

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Siblings, Romantic Comedy, Texting, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Text messages, an overexcited sister, and an actual (no longer would-be) suitor.





	earned respect

[Messages]

Raven Darkholme

[Edit]  
I think this it.

  
whaddaya mean?  


Erik

  
omg, ur in love with him  
I knew it!  
u 2 are so cute together! :D  
ur meant to be!!!

Raven...

  
No really Charles, you should see the way you two are together, and the way you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking  


I thought you called that 'eyefucking.'

  
well, that too  
but  
Are you sure about this?  


Yeah

  
ppl who keen enough will know ur an ao bond not an ab  


We're not in the middle ages anymore Raven

  
You're going to use protection  
right? Or do I need to ensure other methods of rendering Erik incapable of knocking you up?  


Omg, Raven, please don't tell me you gave him The Talk...

  
yup

I'm so embarrassed...

  
You'll be fine Charles. Trust yourself  
and remember no glove no love!!  


He teaches sex ed; I think he knows that already

  
People have done dumber things in the name of love.  
but yea  
Trust yourself; I know you'll do the right thing.  


You know I wasn't talking about heat right?

  
of course i do, just didnt want to embrass u with the talk of 'u have blossomed into a fine young man' speech. if u think he's the 1, then like i said, trust yourself. when ur honest  
with yourself charles, e  
Love is love, and if you know he's who you want beside you, who am I to tell you no?  


Thank you

 

* * *

  
  
Erik Lehnsherr - Messages  
**Raven Darkholme**  
I trust in Charles, so I trust you not to break his heart.  
  
**Erik Lehnsherr**  
I won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be a separate work, not a chapter update to this fic.
> 
> If you'd rather not wait for me to post to AO3, you can read the whole thing on the kink meme: https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932


End file.
